A Kryptonian with a Witchblade
by TRECKERXD75
Summary: Kara Zor-L is Karren Starr or Power girl. The Witchblade is a powerful artifact that goes to only females, so what happens when the Witchblade chooses Power Girl. Rated T for Language.


The Witchblade is the child of the Darkness and the Angelus. It only goes to a female that is chosen by the Witchblade. Kara Zor-L is one of the last Kryptonians besides her cousin. She came to the planet earth a few years ago after orbiting around the sun after Krypton sadly exploded. She came to earth. Her cousin Kal-L found her and taught her about the planet. After that she created her own super-hero persona, Power Girl. She later joined the J.S.A. Later she opened a company called Starrware Labs, with the alais of Karren Starr in New York City. Karren was invited to a gala event. The man who is hosting the gala is named Kenneth Irons. Irons had recently found an artifact. Power Girl flew through the city looking for crime. She heard an explosion. She saw a bank with smoke coming out of it. She rushed towards it. A man came walking out in cybernetic armor. "hey nuts and bolts". The man turned to Power Girl who was floating above the ground. The man looked at her chest. "eyes up here". The suits hand became a mini gun. He began to shooting her, the bullets not even fazing her. "aw crap". Power Girl rushed into him and into the air. "look lady I'm just a dumb.." He found himself in a cell without his armor. Power Girl was talking to some police. "robbed a bank, you know the deal". Power Girl then left. The police looked at the guy, his face confused. The gala had already started. Karren walked in wearing a white dress she got from a perverted alien who wanted to mate with her. She found a seat. Karren saw some lowlife crime bosses. One person in particular had long black hair. Jackie Estacado watched all of the guests. He noticed a busty blonde in a white dress. He stayed in his seat waiting. His darklings stayed within the shadows. His boss made him go to this event, because he was busy. {_I feel something familiar here_} The Darkness was feeling jumpy. Kenneth Irons came out. "hello my fellow compatriots, this night one of you is going to be chosen". 2 people in server outfits came onstage pushing a cart. A cover was on a case. Irons pulled off the cover revealing a bracelet with a red gem on it. "who wants to go first?" Some people came walking up after raising thier hands. Another man raised up his hand. He was in the far back. Irons didn't recognize this man. "and who might you be". "you can call me, Deathstroke". Armed men came in blocking the exits. Deathstroke came walking down the ial. (ps: costume is from the latest Deathstroke run from the New 52). Karren couldn't change here with all the civilians. The lights went out. Jackie quickly changed. Karren took this chance to change into Power Girl. Deathstroke turned on his night-vision. He saw Power Girl and Jackie in his Darkness form. He was hoping no hero was here tonight and who the hell was the other guy. The lights came back on but weaker. The Darklings attacked the armed men. Deathstroke took out 2 pistols and began shooting at the 2. The civilians ran out. Irons slipped away during the chaos. Power Girl saw Jackie/Darkness. "hope your on my side, guy". Jackie just looked at her. Jackie began tearing apart Deathstrokes men. Power Girl tackled Deathstroke to the ground, aren't supposed to be on the Suicide Squad. "I'm off duty". Deathstroke threw out some smoke grenades. Deathstroke got up and kicked Power Girl into the glass case. The bracelet reacting towards her. Gun metal colored tendrils came towards her. Deathstroke aimed a gun at her. Jackie was almost done with the lackies. "you think a gun can hurt me". "no, but I have kryptonite in this bullet". Her face turned into fear. The bracelet went on her. Deathstroke then shot the gun. Suddenly a gun metal tendril blocked the bullet. Power Girl clothes began to rip. An orange light came out. Deathstroke had to block his eyes. The light disapated. Power Girl stood up her costume ripped off. Instead she had a gun metal colored armor like substance on her. Parts of it covering her naughty bits. "the hell". Power Girl looked mad. Tendrils went through Deathstroke but it didn't kill him. Power Girl came back into her senses. "oh god". She dropped Deathstroke. Jackie was nowhere to be seen. Power Girl flyed out confused and scared. Deathstroke was on the floor. He walked out and to his New York City Base of operations.

* * *

**Another comic crossover who saw this coming (he says sarcasticly). anyway I own nothing in the story. Please review and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
